


Korra and Asami Go to a Holosuite

by winkwonk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Quark and Varrick probably know each other (Note: Is not actually about Quark and Varrick knowing each other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra and Asami Go to a Holosuite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



> I am so sorry.

Korra's headache was melting away, and she was also really, really turned on. Which was good because her clothes had disappeared. And Asami was there, in a maid outfit. And they were probably on some tropical island or something. 

"Asami what the hell wasn't I just fighting Vaatu or something?"

Asami laughed. "Korra. Lmao. That was like three weeks ago. You've been unconscious but Varrick lent me a spaceship, and I brought you to this alien place, and this ear guy hooked me up with a holosuite."

"Wat." Korra cleared her throat. "I mean, what. What is a holosuite?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping we can steal the technology and make it more steampunk and give it a stupid name like gooseduck. Anyway apparently it's sexy!"

"Really."

"Totes." Asami lol'd again. "Wow sorry, I sound really ooc right now because I had like five drinks."

"Um." Korra was looking around frantically for a sweater. Or maybe an off switch. "I don't really wanna have sex with you if you are that drunk."

"Okaaaay." said Asami. Korra thought she was taking the rejection rather well. She certainly was giggling a lot, and muttering something that sounded like "Sato-suite? Holosami? Froyo-Mania? ...No."

Finally, Korra found the button she was looking for, but instead of ending the program it just turned it into a cabin in the winter time, with a blazing fire in the hearth, and the head of some weird alien thing mounted on the wall glaring down at them. And they were both wearing cute sweaters. So they just cuddled for a million hours the end.


End file.
